starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Velok
The being known as Velok generally keeps a much lower profile than almost any other user of the Force of his caliber. He is a puppetmaster who prefers to operate with as little personal impact as possible. He and his confidante, Ori'vod, have a unique goal: a Sith Purge, a complete erasure of the Sith and Dark Jedi in as many incarnations as possible. This is despite his allegiance to an ancient order obsessed with collecting the techniques of other Dark Side groups. His purpose, essentially, is to create a massive compendium of knowledge about the Force, while destroying all Darksiders but a chosen few. His history, including how he came to the Blackguard and survived their destruction sixteen years ago, is entirely unknown to anyone but Windryder. He does not exist on any database, anywhere. History Student Born in the Outer Rim, he was found as a young child by a Blackguard Wilder who recognized his potential. He traveled up the ranks of the Blackguards on Mustafar. Within a handful of decades, he was an Elite Wilder noted for his devotion to the Blackguard ideals. He had an apprentice at one point, but that apprentice died long before the Clone Wars. In 52 BBY, he used Sith magic to impersonate a Jedi Knight and passed through a small academy without incident. It was around this time that he became aware of the Rhandites. Later in that same year, he continued in his guise of "Jedi Anrakk" to answer a call for help from contacts on Nar Shaddaa. Two investigating Jedi - a Knight named Tyrolu and his apprentice - had disappeared. A Force Wraith was on a rampage, controlled remotely by a Ghostling Darksider named Aorali Ventirri. Ventirri was capable of using Force powers through the Wraith, and Velok barely defeated it, breaking it off from her control and studying it until it disintegrated. Ventirri found him herself, and he revealed his own Dark Side allegiance, but not the extent of his power; she took him as a student. Over time, she noted his facility with the lightsabre but believed that he had no talent for Sith magic. They spent most of their time on the green ecumenopolis Celesta, though she sent him on various missions, generally assassinations. In short, she believed him to be her Sith apprentice. Velok's intentions were more complex. He never revealed his true nature to her, and ignored large parts of her training. In essence, he learned what he wanted to learn, planning eventually to either leave or, if possible, dispose of her as he had disposed of other Darksiders. After two and a half years, Velok decided the time had come to kill her. They duelled briefly on a Celestan floating skyscraper. Velok had learned the ancient Sith technique of Force Drain from his experiences with Ventirri, among other things, and he succeeded. He returned to the Blackguards. In late 30 BBY, Velok visited Kohlma and nerve-gassed large numbers of Bando Gora at their citadel. Though several captains and many cultists survived, nobody had put such a dent in the cult since Jango Fett. The next year, a group of surviving Bando Gora set out to discover his identity. Protector Early in the Clone Wars, Velok discerned some of the danger posed to unique Force traditions across the galaxy. Acting mostly on instinct - he had no idea of the Purge to come, or the true nature of the Supreme Chancellor - he transplanted several ghosh of Korunnai to two obscure Outer Rim jungle worlds in 19 BBY. This done, he turned his attention to the Zeison Sha and Jal Shey. By 4 BBY he had kept damage from Inquisitors and other Intel officers to a minimum, often leading Imperial Darksiders on a merry chase. It was around this time that a man named San'sii came to lead the Blackguard; for his part, Velok had no desire to challenge him, instead spending more and more time hunting down pieces of information inches ahead of Inquisitorius agents. In 13 BBY, Velok raced an Inquisitor team to a Jedi hiding on Vorzyd V. Though the Inquisitors killed the Jedi, Velok made off with several datacards and diaries. Imperial forces, including five Darksiders, chased him across the ecumenopolis and nearly killed him. In the end, Velok killed the Darksiders and dove off a skyscraper to escape to the undercity. In 2 BBY he first became aware of a Jedi Master hiding in the planet-wide slums of Metellos. By 1 BBY he had tracked down Master Orihah Beorht, and was nearby when Beorht was killed by an Inquisitor; he intervened subtly and remotely to ensure the survival of twelve-year-old Lyn-Char Beorht, and the Inquisitor's death. A year after Yavin, the Blackguard were destroyed and Velok found himself one of the only survivors. In 6 ABY, Quinis Asanis called a meeting of several surviving Masters of the Dark Side, including Orin Rayne, Sira Ves, a Togorian named Khaarka and a Naddist named Dab Rand; the last participated via hologram. This formative meeting of the Detori Order was interrupted when Velok infiltrated the Naddist base of operations and killed Rand on live holofeed. He spoke briefly with the Detori founders and indicated that he would kill them all, Khaarka being next. One year later, he arranged a duel with Khaarka, killed him and ate him, then arranged for Asanis to eat a steak from the Togorian's body - something Asanis only discovered the next day, when a note arrived with Khaarka's head. Puppetmaster In 12 ABY, while the rogue Detori Lyn-Char Beorht was fulfilling million-credit NRI contracts to incur war between the Imperial Remnant and the Sith Empire, Velok kept a careful but distant eye on him; Beorht didn't know he existed. When Beorht and fellow Detori defector Moroiniy Traverts set out on another such mission, they were intercepted by SE knight Iara Beorht. Iara killed Traverts and wiped her husband's memory, partly by mistake. When she left, Velok moved Lyn to a cave on an obscure world where he was discovered by pirates. He arranged for the pirates to make the amnesiac Dark Jedi believe he was a member of their crew. After several months as a pirate, Lyn was tasked to kill Arianah Windryder. Velok observed the confrontation at a distance, but did not have to intervene: Lyn regained his memory, recognized his former tutor, and left peacefully. At this point, Windryder was not aware of Velok's existence. At one point during the next two years, Velok returned to the Unknown Regions during the height of the Uul'ba-Rai Jihad. Unknown to the planets' inhabitants, he prevented the Rai from destroying Kro Var and Kelsal. This done, he returned his attention to the Sith Empire, and was partially responsible for the instability that surrounded the death of Dark Lord of the Sith Norik Kun. When the Sith Empire collapsed, he protected Iara Beorht - SE governor of the captured Anari sector, which had been ruled by Quinis Asanis - from several rivals, without her knowledge. At that same time, Lyn-Char Beorht had reestablished the Detori and begun to purge Darksiders of all descriptions from the area surrounding the Anari Sector. From behind the scenes, Velok ensured their success on a few missions, including the suicide bombing that annihilated a Dark Jedi conclave on an ancient space station called Tremondak. This purge ended when rogue Republic admiral Cabbal Noir captured or killed all of Lyn's Detori, including Lyn himself and his Padawans Ember Rekali and Brembla Kol. When Noir's ISD Lastwatch proved too much of a threat, Iara Beorht - still warlord of the Anari Sector - ambushed and destroyed it. Velok was aboard one of her ships, and was able to preserve Kol from the effects of explosive decompression until Iara's spacetroopers rescued her. Velok continued to protect Iara without her knowledge. In 16 ABY, Velok returned to the Unknown Regions, intent on arranging the death of fellow Dark Master La-Reia Beorht, who at the time was being pursued by the Jade Worlds and an assassin from a Jedi splinter group. Jade Worlds agents including Ashin Varanin finally caught Beorht, who incapacitated Varanin. As she was in the process of dealing with the other agents, Velok remotely assisted Varanin without her knowledge. Varanin killed Beorht. Velok seized all of Beorht's assets, including those on Pzob, where he found Quinis Asanis' personal library. Among these possessions were lightsabres made by Force-users Velok had watched, some for years. One was Arianah Windryder. Velok tracked her down, returned her sabre, and promoted her to Master. At this point he finally confronted Iara Beorht and duelled her to help her get over the death of her husband, and to confirm her solidity in the Light Side of the Force. Activity A year later, he introduced himself to Halla Terrablade via Force doppelganger and gave her a great deal of useful information. He also discovered a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic hibernating in an imperfect Morichro trance. He awoke Daric Rydell and pretended to be a Jedi himself. After Rydell spent time at the Jedi Temple, Velok joined him in his quest to visit and learn from various Force sects across the galaxy. When Rydell disappeared shortly after the voyage's inception, Velok and Shaden Novar, among others, continued on. They traveled first to Dorin, then Dathomir, then Yanibar. Meanwhile, through intermediaries such as Ald Sorosel, Velok constructed the Winnowing. Slightly before the expedition began, Velok pulled off one of his greatest manipulations. Assembling a disparate group of Masters, living and dead, he made them believe that he could return Lyn-Char Beorht to life, and drew on their very esoteric knowledge in the process, learning a great deal. He succeeded with the help of a Croke illusionist named Feak Motal, who impersonated Lyn. The energy released in the process was secretly siphoned in a Force crystal. Tactics and Personality Though over the decades Velok has personally killed Darksiders of every description, he prefers to strengthen and help others to do such things for him. In one notable instance, he revealed his existence to the founders of the Detori and made himself such a threat that the Detori were largely blind to the growing threat of the Sith Empire - which destroyed them. Velok foresaw Emperor Palpatine's destruction of various Force traditions; accordingly, he removed representatives of several traditions and placed them on planets in the Unknown Regions, Outer Rim and Wild Space. In other instances, he misdirected and manipulated Imperial agents to protect such groups as the Zeison Sha and the Jal Shey. He is honorable to the honorable; on the other hand, when dealing with someone for whom he feels contempt (such as Bando Gora or Sith cultists), he is unlikely to make it a 'fair fight.' He is polite, even eloquent, and holds a certain measure of respect for the Jedi Order, past and present. In fact, he would far rather help the Jedi than he would a fellow Darksider. He respects integrity and initiative. He can be very patient, but sometimes his temper runs thin. He never discloses all of his plans, not even to Ori'vod. The Force Velok is a Blackguard, an ancient Dark Side sect known for their passionate pursuit of knowledge, especially knowledge of other Force traditions. Due to his age, experience and power, as well as his constant research, Velok is known to use the lost Sith technique of creating Force phantoms. His version of the technique comes from the journals of a follower of Darth Vectivus, the lost technique's originator. He also knows some related disciplines, and Force Drain (which, for him, appears as a multitude of thin red lightning bolts). As heir of Vulta Daanat, Velok is an expert in the philosophy of using the Force to understand and learn about the universe. He has a substantial collection of Force artifacts, many of which he secured inches ahead of the Emperor's agents. Others come from one-third of the library of Quinis Asanis, which Velok procured after the death of La-Reia Beorht. Velok has the personal records of Daanat as well as his holocron, and having killed Aorali Ventirri he has her few artifacts and library as well, which included Sith spells on metal scrolls and one very small, almost empty and utterly useless holocron. He was not interested in the scrolls, but took them anyways. He also has some Jedi diaries and datacards. One of his most prized possessions is a centuries-old Sith amulet, which produces an effect similar to the Sith spell False Light Side Aura. However, while wearind the amulet, he cannot use the Force past a certain threshold without being discovered as a Darksider. He has used this amulet on a few occasions throughout the centuries. Velok is the creator of the simple, profound Force power called Knowledge by Instinct. He knows Force Concealment inside and out, and owes his life to the obscure technique many times over. In combat, he has been known to use yet another esoteric technique, Force bellowing. Having studied with the Baran Do Sages, he knows the hassat-durr family of Force applications, including ayna-seff. He studied with the Witches of Dathomir, and while he picked up some useful tips on weather control, he found most of their curriculum boring. He also kidnapped a Nightsister to learn how to make a blood trail. With the Zeison Sha, he learned the ability some call Force Weapon.